Last Kiss
by egarcia513
Summary: Based of the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam. Korra and Asami share their last kiss. [ ONE SHOT ] For those who enjoy a quick read


Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Korra or the characters

* * *

"Finally! We can go out," Korra exclaimed, and stepped out of the Sato Mansion. Naga sat up when she saw her master, but stayed seated on the grass. It was dark out, and the warm summer air settled nicely in Republic City. Asami walked behind her and chuckled lightly.

"We went out last week, Korra," The heiress reminded her.

"Yes, but that was forever ago," Korra explained as they walked to the Sato Mobile. Everything worth waiting felt like forever ago to the Avatar. With her schedule filled to the prim, she was surprised she found time to go out with her girlfriend. The city was still recovering from the Revelation and equalist attacks, and as the Avatar it was Korra's job to fix it. "I'm just glad I can spend time with you."

"We'll spend a lot of together. Don't worry," Asami promised, and placed the last of their things in the back seat.

"Do you think I can drive today?" Korra asked before Asami could get into the driver's seat.

"Sure," She answered, and they switched. Korra knew how to drive after a few good lessons from Asami, and enjoyed the thrill of being behind the wheel. When Asami settled into the passenger seat she handed the key to Korra, but not without stealing a quick kiss. Korra set the key in the ignition, the engine roared, and she was off. She drove at a steady speed, and smiled.

"So how's Future Industries? Anything new?" Korra asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"No. Everything's going slow. Since my father worked with the equalist, it's put a bad name on the Sato Mobile," The raven haired woman sighed. Her schedule was just as pack as Korra's but was happy to get away from the business.

"The stars are bright tonight," She told Korra, and changed the subject.

"We'll be able to see them better when we go up the mountain," She replied as she drove out of the city. The rode was gone, and they drove on a path. The headlights allowed Korra to see where she was going, and it looked like it was going to be a smooth ride. "This is a great idea. I can't believe we haven't thought of it earlier."

"We're just going to the cabin," The Sato laughed. The excitement was evident in Korra's blue eyes, and Asami placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But we get to go out of the city and spend time together," She said, and turned her head to smile at her.

"As long as…" Asami began, but as she turned her head to look at the rode her eyes went wide. "Korra!"

The Avatar turned her head to see a broken down Sato Mobile in the middle of the dirt road. _The car was stalled, the engine was dead. She couldn't stop on time, and swerved to the right_. That's when Korra lost control of the wheel. Everything was a blur, but she could still remember _the screaming tires, the busting glass, and that painful scream_ she heard before her world went black. When Korra woke up she couldn't recall her surroundings. All she could see were the trees around her, and feel the earth beneath her. She carefully picked her head up to see the crashed Sato Mobile. The memories flashed through her mind like a horrible nightmare.

"Asami!" She croaked, and something told her in the pit of her stomach something was wrong. She called out again with no reply. Korra used the little strength she had to pick herself up, and scanned the area. The maroon uniform caught her eye, and she found Asami in the mist of the crash. She stumbled towards her, and fell to her knees in front of her ravened haired beauty.

"A-Asami," Korra stuttered, and pulled Asami towards her. Something warm flowed through her eyes, and she looked down. A crimson pool surrounded them, and Asami was covered in blood. Her side was bleeding, and Korra tried to take out the large piece of glass that impaled her girlfriend. It was futile and only put the girl through more pain.

"Korra…"Asami whispered, and looked up to the Avatar. Korra was crying, and didn't know what to do. There was no water, not even in the air, and she couldn't do anything. Desperately trying to search for her element to heal her but there was nothing.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm s-s-so sorry," Korra said through her tears. Pain encased her body from the crash, but it didn't compare to the feeling of watching Asami, her love, bleeding in her arms. Asami's breathing was shallow, and her face was deathly pale. There wasn't anything Korra could do. So with shaky hands she lifted her head, and placed it on her lap. Emerald green eyes caught with a once bright blue.

"Korra… hold me darling just a…little while," Asami managed to say. It was her last request, and Korra did what she was asked. She brought her into her arms, and held her close. Korra brushed Asami's hair back and tried to smile, but couldn't. She intertwined their fingers, and held her hand. Asami was dying in her arms, and so she leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Their last kiss. Something died in Korra that night, and even when Asami's eyes closed to the world she held on to her still.

* * *

Made 2013

This is my older work but I hope you enjoyed this still

\- Alec


End file.
